RPlog:Dafoe's Downfall
As night falls on one side of Thyferra, a flight of A-Wings comes out of hyperspace on the edge of the system. If anyone were looking really hard for them, then they might be able to be picked up on sensors, but at the moment, most of the Imperials' big ships have their sensors on passive mode, not wanting to cause any undue panic. On the other hand, a flight of TIE Avengers is in the vacinity, patrolling the area between the Thyferra system's furthest planet and Thyferra itself, checking to ensure that any scouting missions by pirates, the New Republic, or the New Sith Order are at the least detected, and at best dealt with. One of the TIE Avenger's pilot is Rene Dafoe. Inside the cockpit, the newest fighter pilot frowns a bit, as he begins scanning the area, "This is Prowler four, starting wide-area scan of the system." After a few sweeps, the sensors pick-up nothing. Maybe he's got the wrong setting, or maybe the NR vessels are still too far away. The four A-Wings immediately show up as blips on Rene Dafoe's screen; Likewise, the four TIEs show up as blips on the A-Wing's computers, letting the two flights of fighters know that the other is out there, but not what they are... The A-Wings seperate a little and close a little further, each one focusing on one of the blips from a distance, closing only at normal cruising speed for the A-Wings... Dafoe is a bit startled by the blips now evident on his screen. "Bantha crap," mutters the pilot before the orders from his flight lead come thru. "Move in and ident, Prowler four copies," answers Dafoe, an his ship begins moving towards the band of dots. Weapons got live as well. Simulatenously, both sides identify the others; although Dafoe's able to ferret out the BoSS codes of the A-Wings: Weasel-2 is who he's got in his sensors. As he makes contact, the A-Wings' weapons go live, and their engines speed up, trying to close in on the TIE Avenger flight. Their sensors drop back to normal pinging, trying not to offer too much of a sensor profile for the Avengers... Dafoe takes a few seconds to refocus once the blip shows a clear ID signal. "We got A-Wings!" cries out the imperial and he immidately pushes down on his throttle to close the gap and let his targetting computer link his four SRL on the target. First time on the saddle for Dafoe. As the TIE Avenger piloted by Defoe lets loose its firepower, suddenly the A-Wing's shields flare up brightly, then spark from the opposite side as the power generators giving life to the A-Wing's lasers blaze out and die, causing the laser barrels to melt as the pilot attempts to fire on Dafoe's TIE. He curses, but tries getting closer, even as his wingmates do. Dafoe is flying solo on this one. The other ships are still a bit out from the fray. "Exellent. The more the merrier," says Dafoe into his comm as he banks right and then left onece more to try and squeeze his shots on the A-wing's side. As the one A-Wing just manages to dodge out of the way, his wingman comes behind him, preparing for a shot... On Dafoe. That A-Wing, having just slipped his own pursuit for a little bit, gets tone on Dafoe's fighter, and from inside the cockpit, an A-Wing pilot smiles, firing on the singularly agressive pilot... OOC Talia says, "And... Ouch." OOC Dafoe shakes his head. OOC Talia says, "OK, that was too cruel." OOC Dafoe says, "Hehe. Fun...but cruel. Yes." OOC Talia says, "That's also why pilots fly in wing pairs." OOC Dafoe says, "Accordint to the code...I'm destoyed?" OOC Talia says, "By the by, 18 is the difference in damage that a fighter blows up at. He rolled 19 higher than your resist, but I'll allow you to eject from your exploding fighter." OOC Dafoe says, "xthnkx Now Sesten is goona take that fighter outta my next paycheck. i'd rather die! XD" OOC Talia says, "Well, I was trying to get you your first kills. My apologies the dice decided not to play along..." OOC Dafoe says, "Hey. I got a real taste of war...I am more the pleased. Though I admit it was rather short. XD" As the TIE Avenger Dafoe was piloting takes a hit in the engines, the fighter's auto-eject explodes the front of the cockpit off just before Dafoe's gravity couch jets off of his Avenger... He just gets clear of the cockpit before his fighter explodes behind him, the couch saving his life, even as the A-Wing he had been targetting so intently streaks by, turning around to get ready to go into hyperspace... OOC Talia says, "And again, my apologies for the brevity. Some times things just don't work out." OOC Talia says, "Anything else I can help with?" OOC Dafoe says, "You can show me to sickbay? hehehhe. No worries, i kow my way there. XD" OOC Talia says, "Would you like any hints or tips?" OOC Dafoe says, "So, I just linger in limbo while a SAr comes in. You dont take me prisioner and feed me pizza all day?" OOC Dafoe says, "Sure. I am all ears!" OOC Talia says, "OK, first and most important one: Stick with your wingman. He's there to save your backside when your opponent shoots whatever off of you; you're there for the same reason for him." OOC Talia says, "Most of the most dangerous pilots are dangerous because their wingman's looking out for any wiseguy coming up on their backside." OOC Talia says, "Two: Unless you're sure noone else is around to shoot at you, pop one action per turn on a dodge if your opponents are in range." OOC Dafoe says, "True. I could have deflected some damage if i dodged before i shot." OOC Talia says, "Three: Make sure you pose putting shields up or already having your shields up in the first pose in a combat scene; you'll ensure a truly wiseguy GM will not get you blown up with the first enemy hit. I assume that everyone has their shields up; however, when I have a GM running the scene, I pop them in first pose." OOC Dafoe nods. OOC Talia says, "Four: Luck is... well, luck. One out of six times, your die rolls will suck thanks to the Wild Die. Higher skill levels will negate that somewhat; just remember that Lady Luck loves no one, she just likes to play around." OOC Talia says, "As an aside, that last rule applies to any die roll here." OOC Talia says, "Five: Luck is... well, luck. One out of six times, your die rolls might allow you to shoot Skywalker down thanks to the Wild Die. Just don't depend on it, and lower skill levels will negate that somewhat. :D" OOC Dafoe lol. OOC Talia says, "Six, and by far the most important: Have fun! Even when the dice hate you, you can still have fun. Sometimes the best (or most amusing) poses comes from when the dice hate you." OOC Dafoe chuckles. "I believe that." OOC Talia says, "Oh yeah, and seven: Until you get your first kill, expect your wingmates to bag on you. Happened with me, and no doubt will happen with you. I only have 4 kills recorded in the New Republic; As far as they know, Talia's only been in three engagements. Don't worry, the respect will come with time." Category:Logs